I ran
by eyesonly1
Summary: Max left seattle but then returns/ just a little story


1 I run  
  
*****  
  
Mabye it wasn't right. Mabye all these things I though weren't right. And mabye he miss me too.  
  
*****  
  
Max sat on her couch and starred out of her window. Her tiny face was pale and she looked worn out. Her eyes were full of pain and love.  
  
It was 2 month ago since she left seattle, her friends and Logan. She couldn't take the whole virus thing anymore. She couldn't live with the risk to lose her only Love. She looked down on a small table. There were a few letters from Cindy. She picked one up and read it again:  
  
Dear Max  
  
I miss you. Logan miss you too. He got nearly crazy at the time I told him you were gone. Now he is running after me like a dog. Pleading, begging and crying. He wants to know wehre you are. But don't worry I won't tell him anything. But I don't know how long he'll take this. Bling said that he is crying all night. It is almost as bad as the time as he though you were dead. Please come back. You two will find a way. I miss my boo so much. And if you don't want to come back there soon won't be a Logan anymore. I'm serious. You know that he can't handle pain and lost well. I'm very worried about him, so are Bling and Seabstian. You know even if you don't come back I'll always love my boo. And even if you don't come back Logan will always love you.  
  
Love Cindy  
  
Max sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew that Cindy wasn't lying. She had to go back. She had to save Logan and herself. She wipped the tear away and looked at the small dog at her side. "Let's go home Jack"!  
  
Logan sat at his desk and waited. This was all what he did. The whole day he sat there and waited. Bling regarded him the whole time. He knew that his friend was in danger. Logan held it in his hands. If Max would be here he would be happy. But now with her gone he didn't know what to do with the thing. It was the cure for her virus. He had search everywhere in the hope that this would bring Max back. Cindy wrote it in her letter but Max dind't come. He looked at a photo on his desk. "I miss you Max", he quietly wispered but not quietly enough. Bling heard it anyway.  
  
Max was already on her way back to seattle so she dind't get the letter. Also she dind't know anything about the cure. Jack her small dog had been her hope. She had found him in a cellar not far from her house. He hadn't had a home so she took him. Jack looked at her in surprise. For the first time since she had found him she was smiling. Not a big smile. But to his satisfaction it was a happy smile.  
  
After tree days of journey she was standing for his house. She though It was like every day else. His lights were on and he sat at his computer. She took Jack under her arm and climbed to his window. She looked through the living-room and her eyes landed on the table. There laid a gun. Confused she waited what would happen. Soon he came in the room and sat on his couch in front of the gun. What was he doing? Suddenly she saw the photo in his hand. It showed him and her on their trip to a lake. She remeberd. That had been the happierst day in her life. And then it hit her. She knew what he was doing. She just had to look in the sad and painfull eyes of him and she knew everything. As he took the gun she screamed and knocked against the window.But with Jack in the arm it dind't work well. So she sat the dog beside her and punched strongly in the window. Suddenly it broke and she felt in his living-room.  
  
He yelled out of surprise. And then he realized who she was. He ran to her side, carefully not to touch her. "Oh god Max! You back! I missed you! You home for good? How long you were standing there. OMG you hurt. Your hand is bleeding. Why don't you come through the door like everybody else"? She looked at him. I missed you too! Yes I'm home for good. I stood there long enough. And I didn't take the door because you wouldn' have open. And that's because you wanted to kill you." She paused and he looked guilty on the floor. And then she screamed. "What were you thinking? I though we talked about this already! Remember , it was not long ago you tried to kill you because your legs didn't work. Are you crazy? How could you do this? How could you do this to me?" She cried and the sobs shook her whole body. He just wished that he could hug her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I… I just… I though you wouldn't come back. Never…. I have a cure. Didn't you read Cindys letter? I though that it dind't matters to you. …" he stammed. She stopped crying and looked at him in disbelieve. "You found what?" "The cure!" She smiled. "You're a big bad boy. But I love you"! "I love you too! So you staying here forever"? "If you cook for me"! "Always"!  
  
A few days later:  
  
Max and Logan sat on the couch. She slept in his arms. He looked at her. Stroking her hair and her face. He couldn't believe it to feel her hot soft skin. Life is good, he though and kissed her forhead. Life is more than good. The he rested his chin at her head and closed his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Mabye Life isn't so bad. Mabye somewhen I will die. But till this happen. Iam happy.  
  
**** 


End file.
